hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Rounthwaite
|No. of Episodes (HTLJ) = 111 |No. of Episodes (XWP) = 134 |No. of Episodes (YH) = 50 }}Markos "Mark" Rounthwaite was born on December 23, 1972, in Pukekohe, New Zealand. He is a stuntman and actor, who has performed extensively throughout , and . He was also the stuntman for Joxer. He also a played Calib in one episode of Xena and a guard in an episode of Hercules. He has also worked as a stunt co-ordinator on other shows like Jack of All Trades, Shortland Street and Dark Knight. He also has notable film credits aswell, co-ordinating stunts for Casino Royale, The Chronicle of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe' King Kong, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and The Bourne Ultimatum. Credits Hercules: The Legendary Journeys # "The Wrong Path" # "Eye of the Beholder" # "The Road to Calydon" # "The Festival of Dionysus" # "Ares" # "As Darkness Falls" # "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" # "The March to Freedom" # "The Warrior Princess" # "Gladiator" # "The Vanishing Dead" # "The Gauntlet" # "Unchained Heart" # "The King of Thieves" # "All That Glitters" # "What's in a Name?" # "Siege at Naxos" # "Outcast" # "Under the Broken Sky" # "The Mother of All Monsters" # "The Other Side" # "The Fire Down Below" # "Cast a Giant Shadow" # "Highway to Hades" # "The Sword of Veracity" # "The Enforcer" # "Once a Hero" # "Heedless Hearts" # "Let the Games Begin" # "The Apple" # "Promises" # "King for a Day" # "Protean Challenge" # "The Wedding of Alcmene" # "The Power" # "Centaur Mentor Journey" # "The Cave of Echoes" # "Mercenary" # "Doomsday" # "Love Takes a Holiday" # "Mummy Dearest" # "Not Fade Away" # "Monster Child in the Promised Land" # "The Green-Eyed Monster" # "Prince Hercules" # "A Star to Guide Them" # "The Lady and the Dragon" # "Long Live the King" # "Surprise" # "Encounter" # "When a Man Loves a Woman" # "Judgment Day" # "The Lost City" # "Les Contemptibles" # "Reign of Terror" # "The End of the Beginning" # "War Bride" # "A Rock and a Hard Place" # "Atlantis" # "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" # "Hero's Heart" # "Regrets... I've Had a Few" # "Web of Desire" # "Stranger in a Strange World" # "Two Men and a Baby" # "Prodigal Sister" # "...And Fancy Free" # "If I Had a Hammer..." # "Hercules on Trial" # "Medea Culpa" # "Men in Pink" # "Armageddon Now" # "Armageddon Now Part 2" # "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" # "Porkules" # "One Fowl Day" # "My Fair Cupcake" # "War Wounds" # "Twilight" # "Top God" # "Reunions" # "Faith" # "Descent" # "Resurrection" # "Genies and Grecians and Geeks, Oh My" # "Render Unto Caesar" # "Norse By Norsevest" # "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge" # "Darkness Rising" # "For Those of You Just Joining Us" # "Let There Be Light" # "Redemption" # "Sky High" # "Stranger and Stranger" # "Just Passing Through" # "Greece is Burning" # "We'll Always Have Cyprus" # "The Academy" # "Love on the Rocks" # "Once Upon a Future King" # "Fade Out" # "My Best Girl's Wedding" # "Revelations" # "Be Deviled" # "Love, Amazon Style" # "Rebel With a Cause" # "Darkness Visible" # "Hercules, Tramps & Thieves" # "City of the Dead" # "A Wicked Good Time" # "Full Circle" Xena: Warrior Princess :Excluding "Punch Lines", Rounthwaite played Joxer's stunt-double in every one of his appearances. #"Sins of the Past" #"Chariots of War" #"Dreamworker" #"Cradle of Hope" #"The Path Not Taken" #"The Reckoning" #"The Titans" #"Prometheus" #"Death in Chains" #"Hooves and Harlots" #"The Black Wolf" #"Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" #"A Fistful of Dinars" #"Warrior... Princess" #"Mortal Beloved" #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" #"The Prodigal" #"Altared States" #"Ties That Bind" #"The Greater Good" #"Callisto" #"Death Mask" #"Is There a Doctor in the House?" #"Orphan of War" #"Remember Nothing" #"The Giant Killer" #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" #"Return of Callisto" #"Warrior... Princess... Tramp" #"Intimate Stranger" #"Ten Little Warlords" #"A Solstice Carol" #"The Xena Scrolls" #"Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" #"Destiny" #"The Quest" #"A Necessary Evil" #"A Day in the Life" #"For Him The Bell Tolls" #"The Execution" #"Blind Faith" #"Ulysses" #"The Price #"Lost Mariner" #"A Comedy of Eros" #"The Furies" #"Been There, Done That" #"The Dirty Half Dozen" #"The Deliverer" #"Gabrielle's Hope" #"The Debt: Part 1" #"The Debt: Part 2" #"The King of Assassins" #"Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" #"The Quill is Mightier..." #"Maternal Instincts" #"The Bitter Suite" #"One Against an Army" #"Forgiven" #"King Con" #"When in Rome..." #"Forget Me Not" #"Fins, Femmes and Gems" #"Tsunami" #"Vanishing Act" #"Sacrifice: Part 1" #"Sacrifice: Part 2" #"Adventures in the Sin Trade" #"Adventures in the Sin Trade II" #"A Family Affair" #"In Sickness and in Hell" #"A Good Day" #"A Tale of Two Muses" #"Locked Up and Tied Down" #"Crusader" #"Past Imperfect" #"The Key to the Kingdom" #"Daughter of Pomira" #"If the Shoe Fits..." #"Paradise Found" #"Devi" #"Between the Lines" #"The Way" #"The Play's the Thing" #"The Convert" #"Takes One to Know One" #"Endgame" #"The Ides of March" #"Deja Vu All Over Again" #"Fallen Angel" #"Chakram" #"Succession" #"Animal Attraction" #"Them Bones, Them Bones" #"Purity" #"Back in the Bottle" #"Little Problems" #"Seeds of Faith" #"Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" #"God Fearing Child" #"Eternal Bonds" #"Amphipolis Under Siege" #"Married with Fishsticks" #"Lifeblood" #"Kindred Spirits" #"Antony & Cleopatra" #"Looking Death in the Eye" #"Livia" #"Eve" #"Motherhood" #"Coming Home" #"The Haunting of Amphipolis" #"Heart of Darkness" #"Who's Gurkhan?" #"Legacy" #"The Abyss" #"The Rheingold" #"The Ring" #"Return of the Valkyrie" #"Old Ares Had a Farm" #"Dangerous Prey" #"The God You Know" #"You Are There" #"Path of Vengeance" #"To Helicon and Back" #"Send in the Clones" #"Last of the Centaurs" #"When Fates Collide" #"Many Happy Returns" #"Soul Possession" #"A Friend in Need Part I" #"A Friend in Need Part II" Young Hercules Episodes #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 1" #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 2: Between Friends" #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 3: What a Crockery" #"Herc and Seek" #"Girl Trouble" #"Teacher's Pests" #"Inn Trouble" #"Keeping Up with the Jasons" #"Amazon Grace" #"Cyrano de Hercules" #"Battle Lines: Part 1" #"Battle Lines: Part 2" #"Forgery" #"No Way Out" #"Ares on Trial" #"Down and Out in Academy Hills" #"Winner Take All" #"A Serpent's Tooth" #"Lure of the Lyre" #"Fame" #"Lyre, Liar" #"A Lady in Hades" #"The Mysteries of Life" #"Dad Always Liked Me Best" #"Herc's Nemesis" #"Cold Feet" #"Mommy Dearest" #"In Your Dreams" #"Sisters" #"Golden Bow" #"Home for the Holidays" #"Cram-ped" #"Con Ares" #"Get Jason" #"My Fair Lilith" #"Hind Sight" #"The Head That Wears the Crown" #"Me, Myself and Eye" #"The Skeptic" #"Iolaus Goes Stag" #"Adventures in the Forbidden Zone" #"The Prize" #"The Beasts Beneath" #"Parents' Day" #"Life for a Life" #"Under Siege" #"Mila" #"Apollo" #"Ill Wind" #"Valley of the Shadow" Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers